Sombra
Sombra (影''Sombraa'') is the shipwright of The Halloween Pirates, also does act as one of their spies as well. Originally Sombra a Marine Captain serving in the Marineford conflict, but he had escaped during most of the fight. Wanting to become a pirate himself, but it seemed that either crews were afraid or didn’t wish for him to join their crew. Sombra then found the Trick or Treat Trio and they took him to see Samhain and seeing him as a perfect match for his “Halloween”. Sombra had joined the Halloween crew, earning himself a bounty of 100,000,000. For such crimes as defecting his marine post during the Marineford conflict, turning to piracy and stealing many government supplies. Becoming a member of the Halloween crew, doing several crimes with them and his biggest crime for participating on the Attack Jousai down. With his devil fruit the Shokubun Shokubun no Mi, he sets out to be a part as one of the greatest pirates in the new Halloween age. Appearance Sombra is a tall and slender man, he wears a hood over his face at all times. The hood has a skull face and eyes wholes, however some times he has been seen to have lifted it up to the mouth. During his days as a marine he had wore a suit and an officers jacket, keeping his mask. However, after left the marines and became a pirate. He now wears a Japanese theme dress, he wears a purple kimono top, black hakama pants and a black haori. He wears a pair of black tabi socks and zori sandals, still wearing his mask. Personality Sombra comes off as one of the mysterious members of the crew, he is calm and collected it seems. He is intelligent but personality-wise, he is cold and somewhat sadistic. He can be boastful and yells out at others, thinking himself as a god. Since he has the power to control the waves of the sea and a few other powers. Sombra also seemed to always wished to be a pirate and just joining the marines to get his chance to join a crew. So he has shown to be a bit manipulative to an extend. However, Sombra boasts about his stealth and assassin abilities. So he can be talkative and tells everybody and their grandmother his secrets. But it is his logic, by telling them secrets they must be killed. Since one of his famous quotes, "Now that I have told you this Information, I must kill you now." So he seems to not be scared to fight anyone, very confident in his abilities. Relationships Crew Among the crew he has good terms with them, he works with anyone on missions and seems to respect them and their new jobs in the Halloween era. He seems to been good with the Trick or Treat Trio as well, since they were the ones who brought him to Samhain in the first place. Samhain D. Miedo Sombra is extremely loyal to his captains and loves the idea of his Halloween plan. Samhain had commented that it shall be Sombra who shall bring the darkness and night for the Halloween to begin forever. Also it seems that Samhain had fixed their ship very nice and Samhain had loved its appearance. Calling it the ugliest thing he has ever seen, but remembering that he is captain is out there he knew it was a compliment. Enemies Coby Sombra seems to hate Coby and thinks nothing of the cry baby, he had insulted Coby countless times. Sombra also did seem to beat him, abusing the boy during the time he was helping train Coby. Garp Garp and Sombra had shown to be a very odd rivalry, originally they were long time friends. But just leaving during the whole Marineford event, Garp couldn't have forgive Sombra because he thought of Sombra as a coward now. But however, Sombra's wanting to be a pirate and just hate most of the marines, thus why he left. He now hates garp and the same can be said about garp to Sombra, also Sombra and Garp had fought before. Every time it seems to either be interrupted or someone escaped, so a massive clash seems to be coming. Abilities and Powers Speed Sombra has the average speed of a man his age, however with the kengenji candy he can increase his speed. He was able to keep up with Garp and when he used his Soru, Sombra managed to keep up but barely. During fights, Sombra has amazing reflexes and is able to dodge things quickly. Due to his outfit of chose, he can be like the shinobi old and use his speed with his stealth to make him a hard opponent. Strength Sombra being an older man, he has the strength of man in his 40's. However, thanks to the Kengenji candy he is able to increase his strength when he eats one, of course the side of the candy comes into play. He has shown to be able to fight garp with the candy in his system and handle himself against Garp. However, during the last few moments of battle Sombra had to give it his all because of the affects wearing off. So he was able to defeat Garp and nearly escape with his life. Stealth Since he is a master of stealth and with his devil fruit powers, he can be as if he isn't there. His skill rival that of Hakushin's stealth and he is able to be so good that he had surprised Garp when they had fought. He had followed him for a few hours before Sombra had revealed himself to Garp, so even being able to fool Garp was a feat that not many pirates could have done. Swordsmanship Sombra has very good swordsmanship, he was able to handle garp off with a sword and his devil fruit powers. Sombra uses a katana for battle, so he uses mostly kendo style and just hacking and slashing at his opponents. However he holds his blade vertically, much like many shinobi of old had done. He uses strong and quick stikes, since his powers allow him to be a great assassin. He uses his swordsmanship skills with the best at close range combat. Weapons Sombra has several weapons he uses for battle, the first being steel threads that he uses when hiding in the shadows. He can use these to tied up opponents and object, he has seen to use a katana sword. He seems to be very good with it as well, like many members of the Halloween crew he has the ability to use the Kengenji Candy. He also uses a pistol that he keeps in the folds of his kimono, also he has been shown to have some kind of poisonous breath. As shown that he lifted his mask up a bit to reveal his mouth and he has exhaled a dark purple gas that harmed others. Of course he and his crew are unaffected by it, he uses poison daggers and bombs. Kengenji Candies *'Speed candy'- allows the users speed to sky rocket, this was shown when Jumbo had ate this type. He was able to run much more faster than his enormous body could hope to do. Jumbo was able to keep up with even the fastest of his opponents, however the draw back of this candy was when it wore off, the user became slowed down. *'Strength Candy'- is a power candy, in which the user will gain an tremendous increase in strength. Shown when Witchy used this, she was able to handle Tashigi when she was fighting. Witchy was able to throw Tashigi a good distance and keep on fighting with her until she had defeat Tashigi. However the draw back to this fruit is that after it wears off, the user will become extremely tired and will end up sleeping for close to 48 hours. *'Health candy'- is not really a candy that aids one in battle, it is rather a drug helped to health the injured. But this can be used to heal ones injures in battle and then go back to fight, this seems to be the only candy that doesn't have a side affect of now. Izumo was shown to use this and his injures were healed up and he was able to keep fighting. *'Awaken candy'- is to awaken the user senses, thus increase haki as well. The user can have sense on superhuman level. However, with the sense of smell the user can smell both bad and good smells. So this seems to be one of the draw backs and the other being that the will end become partially depth, blind, mute and tasteless for a few days after using so much of the candy. Devil Fruit The Shokubun Shokubun no Mi (日食日食) is a Paramecia-type Devil fruit, in which the user will be able to make a mock moon phases. Shokubun for “Mock”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Mock-Mock''' Fruit'''. Strengths and Weakness The main strength of this fruit is it allows the user to create a mock eclipse; Sombra is able to generate a black orb like form in his hands. As he releases into the air, the ball will react with the atmosphere and grow bigger. Until it will reach and get infront of the sun or moon, and Sombra manipulates this balls. So he is able to create a mock moon phase or sun phase if he would wish. This was shown when he manipulates the ball in front of the moon to either lower or heighten the level of the water. It also seems that Sombra is also able to hide in the shadows that this orbs create, other than that the user suffers the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Usage This fruit has a number of usages; the first is basic that when Sombra creates these orbs and they go infront of the moon or sun. He can changes it shape to make a phase of the moon or sun that isn’t in season, so Sombra has the power to manipulate this through the orb he creates. He has been shown to have lowered and lighten the water level; he can black out the moon or sun all together and hide in the darkness. Oddly enough, since moon is stay to affect the mind of others and if they look it too long. Sombra has found a way to create an illusion by using this theory, by creating a small hole in his orb to release moon light into the opponent’s eyes. Also as recently discovered by Sombra is that he can create the orbs and make them become almost a whole new world. He can encase himself and his opponents in one of this orbs, of course within these orbs the opponent can’t see nor hear anything. Giving Sombra the advantage in his world and he can be able to kill his opponents. So he has figured out two different powers of the black orbs he creates. Haki Sombra has shown to use haki, he can increase his sense which comes in very handle when he is using his black orbs. Increasing his own abilities with durability and is able to knock out opponents, shown when they are trapped in his black orbs. Trivia *Originally Sombra was set to be the captain of the Halloween pirates, but had been changed to the shipwright. *Sombra's rank as a captain during his time as a marine. *There was a very young picture of Sombra that had been found in his home, when the marine went to investigate it. It had shown that Sombra had a very thin faces and brown hair, with a scaring running down the length of his left cheek. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Halloween Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Antagonists Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Male Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Former Marine Category:Marksman Category:Shipwright Category:Swordsmen